Socket terminals which are adapted for quick make and break connections with a mating terminal are known. Terminals of this kind are often made from thin sheet metal and are used to make an electrical connection to a male or space terminal which is inserted and frictionally held in the socket terminal. A socket terminal of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,193.
It is often necessary to disconnect and reconnect such terminals a number of times for testing purposes prior to final inspection and shipment of the product on which such terminals are used. It is also required that the connection made with such terminals be maintained under conditions of vibration and possible strain in subsequent service.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a socket type terminal which maintains a stable geometry, thereby allowing the contact points to be controlled even in environments in which the terminal is subject to vibration and the like. It would also be beneficial to provide a stable electrical connection while allowing for a lower insertion force of the mating terminal into the socket terminal.